HunCraft
HunCraft is an unofficial expansion pack for StarCraft: Brood War by HunCraft Interactive. It was released in August 2001 and is available only in Hungarian. Features The expansion includes a campaign for each species, with a new unit per faction, some special campaign buildings, and over 40 new custom maps. New art resources include additional music tracks and two cinematics. The new units are: *Zerg scantolisk, a strain acting as a mobile spore colony. *Protoss psi templar, armed with ranged ground attack based on the archon's attack and equipped with the terran 's Restoration ability. *Terran Phantom, a ground attack Valkyrie. The new units received new sprites and portraits. The expansion has its own executable and data files, and does not interfere with the base StarCraft installation. It is not compatible with StarCraft: Remastered, and its newest version is 1.09b (with the "bugfix patch"). However it can be installed along the 1.16 version, but the multiplayer wont work with the versions after the 1.09b. Story Zerg campaign HunCraft starts with Kerrigan and the zerg wiping out the remainders of the United Earth Directorate Expeditionary Fleet on Char. The zerg are aided by Arcturus Mengsk, whom they kill afterwards. The zerg continue their mission to wipe out the protoss by attacking Shakuras. On Aiur, High Templar Fenidus masquerades as a protoss traitor and tricks a local cerebrate into allowing him to take a khaydarin crystal. He uses the Crystal to destroy the "Darkeners" guarding a ; the cerebrate is killed by the two gate's guardians. Kerrigan arrives on Aiur through the gate while the guardians are out of position. After destroying them she uses the Gate to travel to Shakuras. The protoss destroy the gate on Shakuras, but the zerg pour through another and head to the xel'naga temple on the planet. The protoss relocate the temple, but the zerg ultimately destroy it with the help of Mojo, a protoss traitor. Kerrigan and Zertaul are killed by a reappearing Samir Duran, who takes full control of the Swarm. Protoss campaign The protoss defend themselves from the zerg. Mojo is reported killed, but has really disappeared to lead a rebellion against the protoss government. Artanis learns that James Raynor is being held in a prison on Korhal IV. Artanis and Fenidus leave Shakuras and rescue the terran. On Raynor's suggestion, they steal three psi disrupters to generate a psi-wave massive enough to kill the zerg on Shakuras. Raynor is captured by the zerg; the protoss are forced to leave Korhal IV without him. On Shakuras, Mojo's dealings with the zerg have been discovered and his troops are in open revolt. Artanis returns in time to put down the rebellion. Mojo is killed by zerg intervention. Artanis leaves for Tarsonis, now the primary zerg base, and destroys the "xregling" chrysalises prior to activating the psi disrupters. Fenidus remains on Shakuras and is killed by the zerg. Artanis returns to Shakuras and is joined by Raynor aboard a Dominion flagship. The terran recalls his escape, but does not realize his partial recollection is of his infestation by the zerg. The psi disrupters' psi-wave is enhanced by a xel'naga shrine. The zerg are destroyed, and Raynor leaves to confront Duran. Terran campaign Raynor pursues Duran to Raxid, the darkest moon in the Ravlon System. On the surface, Raynor learns from Duran that he is infested, explaining the terran's recent poorer health. Despite the growing infestation, Raynor retains his independence. Raynor's troops spot Dominion forces around Raxid using a new class of heavy bomber, the Phantom. Raynor attacks a Dominion space platform near Raxid and steals plans for the Phantom. Raynor is joined by old friend Tom Kazansky, who brings a fleet from Earth. Even so, they do not have the forces to confront the zerg. They steal plans for a "Psi Manipulator" from Korhal which will allow them to control the zerg. Before leaving, Raynor and Kazansky cripple the Dominion military by destroying strategic targets on Korhal IV with nuclear weapons. This effectively spells the end of the Dominion. The terrans return to zerg-infested Raxid and gather enough resources to build the Psi Manipulator. Raynor responds to a distress call from Kazansky. Raynor is captured by the zerg, and Kazansky goes missing. The terrans pursue the overlord carrying Raynor to Shakuras, where they deploy the Psi Manipulator with protoss help. The Psi Manipulator is destroyed by the zerg before it can reach full power, but the intermittent disruption allows Raynor to be rescued and the terrans to head to Tarsonis and confront Duran. Duran is amassing the zerg on Tarsonis for a final genocidal push against the terrans and protoss. Time is also running out for Raynor whose individuality will soon fade. The terrans are forced to kill a cerebrate and an infested Kazansky to get to Duran. Raynor sacrifices himself to kill Duran. The Swarm fragments and the zerg are ultimately exterminated. Development Development started in 1998 as "Project Genocide". The developers approached Vivendi Universal for permission to distribute by CD it in late 2000. Vivendi was not servicing the Hungarian market and would not allow HunCraft to be distributed as an authorized expansion; however, they permitted it to be distributed online free of charge.Cerberus. 2007-09-03. Így készült a Huncraft. HunCraft Interactive. Accessed 2012-04-17. References External links *Official site *MODDB download and screenshots Category:Unauthorized expansions